hockeymoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hockey Movies Wiki:About
Hello, and welcome to the . This is an encyclopedic website about hockey movies. Information about films based heavily on hockey can be found here. It's a wiki that's free and open to the public to which anyone can contribute. Purpose The purpose of this wiki is to give movie fans as well as hockey fans all the information they would be looking for regarding hockey movies. It's also a place for fans of hockey films to get together and build a community. So don't hesitate to join us. Just jump right in. History Because of his love of both hockey and movies, Dubya Scott decided to start the since there wasn't one in existence already. The wiki was created on May 28, 2013 and reached 100 articles a month later on June 27. (The 100th article created was "Lady of Spain".) The 100th image was uploaded two weeks later on July 11. (The 100th image was File:Heaver.png.) Rules and policies While the wiki is open to everyone, there are a few guidelines that need to be followed. Failure to follow any of these rules could result in a ban. *'Civility' - Be civil. It's as simple as that. No personal attacks. Treat other users with respect. They are people too and also want to be a part of this community, so let's welcome them in. *'Censorship' - This is a wiki for everyone, so let's keep it clean. No dirty nor derogatory images or words. The only time a swear word should be used is if it's absolutely necessary in describing something in an article or a quote. (Even then it should be approved by an Administrator.) *'Plagiarism' - While it's easy to just copy and paste something from a Wikipedia article, it's considered plagiarism. Instead of taking something someone else wrote, let's rewrite it in our own words. *'Point of view' - All articles should be written in a third-person point of view. In other words, don't use words like "I" or "me". It should read like a text-book. *'Vandalism' - Going through articles and purposely vandalizing them is strictly prohibited and will always result in a ban. Only add information to an article when it benefits the content. Manual of style Each type of article on the wiki should be uniform and follow a certain layout. Examples of each type of article are in the tabber below. x= Select an article type |-| Film= For an example of a "film" article, see Slap Shot. *'Infobox' - A filled-out infobox for the film. *'Description of content' - A brief explanation of what the article is about. *'Plot' - A brief synopsis of the film. *'Production' - Details regarding the production of the film. *'Cast' - A listing of the cast members and their character names. (If this section gets too lengthy, just add in the main cast members and leave the rest to the "credits" subpage.) *'Soundtrack' - Details about the musical score and/or soundtrack. *'Release' - Details about the films theatrical, home video, DVD, and Blu-ray releases. *'Reaction' - The films reception by critics and top film-rating websites. *'See also' - Lists any other related articles (such as sequels). *'External Links' - External links to other websites (such as IMDB, Wikipedia or the official site for the film). |-| Character= For an example of a "character" article, see Reggie Dunlop. *'Infobox' - A filled-out infobox for the character. *'Description of content' - A brief explanation of what the article is about. *'Biography' - A brief biography of the character. *'Personality and traits' - Details about the characters personality. *'Relationship to other characters' - A listing of family, friends, teammates, etc. *'Film appearances' - A list of the character's appearances. |-| Cast/Crew= For an example of a "real person" article, see Paul Newman. *'Infobox' - A filled-out infobox for the person. *'Description of content' - A brief explanation of what the article is about. *'Biography' - This will be broken down into sections (see subheadings below). **'Personal life' - Brief details about their personal life. **'Film career' - Brief details about their film career. **'Hockey career' - Brief details about their hockey career (if applicable). *'Filmography' - A list of selected films and TV appearances. *'External links' - External links to other websites (such as IMDB, Wikipedia or an official site for the person). |-| Team= For an example of a "team" article, see Charlestown Chiefs. *'Infobox' - A filled-out infobox for the team. *'Description of content' - A brief explanation of what the article is about. *'History' - A brief history of the team. *'Roster' - A list of the players on the team. *'Front Office and others' - A list of other people involved with the team that aren't players. *'Behind the Scenes' - Any relevant "behind the scenes" information. (optional) *'Appearances' - A list of films in which the team appears. Category:Hockey Movies Wiki